


Need a Light

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Need a light?" "Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own teen wolf, it belongs to Jeff Davis. I merely use his characters for my own amusement. 
> 
> Image:  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/6be9c5b843e2701ce379f1bc4c4e2b91/tumblr_inline_n2lfmmkMgf1rmkwzb.png

The scorching day faded into a warm night, children running around laughing and playing tag. Couples walk hand in hand with cool snowballs.

He sat on a bench, just observing as he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. He exhaled on a sigh. Moments like this, where he’s just alone but not really, it makes all the bullshit in his life fade away, even if it’s just for a few moments. 

"Excuse me?" His eyes flickered up, seeing a woman standing in front of him. "Do you have a light?" She held a Newport in her hand. 

He pulled his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it, holding the flame up for her. He watched as she leaned down just slightly to light her cigarette. Watched as her chest rose and fell as she took a drag and exhaled through her nose. 

"Thanks."

"You’re welcome." He realized those were the first words he’d spoken so far. 

She had taken a seat beside him on the bench, watching him silently as she smoked. 

"What’s your name?" He asked, watching as a smiled curved her lips. 

"Gwen." Her voice was raspy but still held a smooth quality. 

"I’m Derek." And he felt a smile curve his own lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really almost like a drabble kind of story. So the chapters will be short.

"Need a light?" A familiar voice rasped, causing him to tilt his head up. A smile curved his lips at the sight of her. 

"Yeah."

  
She held the flame up and he bent down, lighting his cigarette. She pocketed the lighter as he took the seat on the bench beside her. 

"How was your day?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

He gazed at her critically, wondering if she was serious. He nodded. “Horrible.” That’s all he said. he expected her to be like most people and try to force him to elaborate but she didn’t. She just put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. It was a comforting gesture, making him smile at her.

"I lost my shoe."

"How?"

"I threw it at at bird." 

"…Why?"

"It tried to take my bagel."

He threw his head back as he laughed, a real laugh. A light laugh, instead of the sarcastic ones he usually gave the pack. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's another hot day when he stumbles upon her again, only this time she's not at the park. No, this time she's actually at the coffee shop...with one of those damn twins.

Derek tries to ignore the pang in his chest when he sees the two of them together, tries to ignore how right she and that mutant freak look together as they talk and laugh. Derek just orders his drink and then runs out before she can see him.

It's later that day when she find him, once again sitting on that bench.

Her cherry colored lips are curved into that permanent grin of hers.

He can't help but feel jealous because it's obvious that it was that twin freak who made her smile and Derek doesn't want to be near her.

"You gonna keep ignoring me?" She's met with silence and Derek can see her starting to get frustrated, but he continues to be silent. "Fine, be that way." She pulls out her pack and lights a cigarette. She releases the smoke on a sigh then silently holds it out to him. He doesn't say anything as he takes a drag and she finally decides to follow his example.


End file.
